Break
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: No quería decirle que él y mi amigo ya no darían largos paseos en la noche, no quería decirle que ya no lo abrazaría, que ya no lo besaría, ¡que ya no se sentirían el uno al otro de esa forma tan francesa!


_**¡Ciao!**_

¿Qué tal? Acá vengo con un OS~ o creo que es más un Drabble... ñeh, da igual.

A leer(?)

* * *

Era una tarde húmeda, hacía frío y el agua en el suelo se deslizaba peligrosamente, sin embargo nadie se tomó la molestia de prestarle atención o de siquiera tomar un trapo y secarla. Nadie pensó que podría ser muy importante aquello. Es decir... era simplemente agua.

Pero algo me decía que no era sólo eso. Algo me hacía eco en la cabeza (tal vez lo que dice _mein liebe_ Lovino es cierto y tengo la cabeza llena de asombroso aire), y me repetía una y otra vez que habría un accidente, un horrible y trágico accidente cuando nadie estuviera percatándose... y al final de todo, llorarían lágrimas dulces por una pérdida. Pero, vamos, ¿Quién le hace caso a una voz extraña que habla dentro de tu cabeza de repente?

Decidí ignorarla así como todos ignoraban el agua derramaba, y ese fue mi más grande error. Un error del cual me iba a arrepentir luego, más temprano que tarde...

Me encontraba sólo sobre aquella columna de mármol pulido, mirando todo a mi alrededor, que no había nada tan asombroso como yo excepto mi precioso tomatito, pero ese es otro tema... no me importaba que él me estuviera viendo con ara de "Muérete de una puta vez, maldito bastardo hijo de mil y un perros en celo", yo seguía riendo y diciendo mis asombrosas estupideces. Porque sí, hasta para ser estúpido yo soy asombroso, como nadie nunca lo fue ni lo será. Pero, me desvié... ¿en qué iba?

Ah, sí.

Entonces él me lanzó un tomate, uno de los que ya no estaban comestibles, y desapareció de mi campo de visión. Todos me habían dejado solo, pero estaban mis dos mejores, y cabe destacar que no tan asombrosos como yo, amigos de toda la vida. Francis y Antonio trataban de llegar hasta la cima de la comuna de mármol dónde estaba el asombroso yo, pero como me cansé de verlos resbalar una y otra vez (no era nada asombroso).

Desde arriba veía el culo abultado del español y el cuerpo desnudo del francés cubierto por una rosa entrepiernal. Me preguntaba a qué hora irían a subir.

Me di vuelta, ignorando todo de nuevo. Alguien iba pasando, y dio un tropezón con el charco de agua en el suelo, chocando con una olla y dicha olla cayendo al suelo; el cable al parecer se enredó en algo, o más bien "alguien", y antes de poder darme cuenta escuché el grito de uno de mis amigos y el sonido inconfundible de cristal rompiéndose.

Sentí pánico, no quería girarme y ver qué había sido eso, temía encontrarme con "la verdad" que me susurraba la maldita voz esa dentro del coco. ¡¿Por qué alguien me habla dentro de mi asombrosa cabeza?!

Pero sentía también la curiosidad y necesidad ver, así que tomé todo mi valor, y moví mi albino trasero hasta la orilla para ver lo que había sucedido.

Vi a Francis en el suelo sobre un montón de vidrios resquebrajados, probablemente de la pobre estantería de cristal donde cayó, pero estaba bien y era lo importante. Me había preocupado por nada, él se levantó y dispuesto a caminar hacia nosotros dos de nuevo... y fue cuando pasó, mis ojos jamás habían visto algo similar, algo tan despedazador (literalmente), tan horrible y triste...

Se había topado con el mismo charco... entonces lo vi, vi a mi amigo quebrarse en mil pedazos de la forma más cruda (y estúpidamente tonta... sé que es lo mismo pero da igual, ustedes entienden al asombrosos).

Mi primer pensamiento fue " _Scheiss... lo perdimos_ ", pero luego caí en cuenta también de que debía darle la noticia a todos junto con Antonio. No sabía cómo hacerlo; no quería decirle a todos que Francis Bonnefoy había estirado la pata. Pero, lo que más me costaba era pensar en decírselo al inglés; ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que la persona que más ama, quien lo ha cuidado siempre, lo ha molestado, le ha dado sus buenos días sin poder caminar, pero que sobretodo, lo ha amado y viceversa durante todos estos años... acaba de morir? No quería decirle eso al cejas.

No quería decirle que él y mi amigo ya no darían largos paseos en la noche, no quería decirle que ya no lo abrazaría, que ya no lo besaría, ¡que ya no se sentirían el uno al otro de esa forma tan francesa! Me costaría decirle que no disfrutarían más tardes juntos, más baños de agua helada, más tazas de agua hirviendo... _mein gott_ , imaginar la cara del inglés y su reacción me partía también y no era yo el que estaba en el suelo roto de forma poco asombrosa.

Cuando asimilé todo eso y vi la escena una vez más no pude evitar sentirme triste y vacío por dentro. Asombrosamente vacío. Y, entonces, al pensar que me tendría que vestir de negro para enterrarlo me deprimía. Porque, ¡vamos! Me veo asombroso y sexy de ese color, pero no quería verme asombrosamente sexy si era para el entierro de mi amigo francés pervertido y velludo. Entonces sentí con todo mi dolor y pesar como algo dentro de mí también de rompió.

Este era el fin del Bad Touch Trio, del FrUk, y de los panecillos con afrodisíacos.

Francis Edouard Bonnefoy Mont ha muerto... más o menos.

* * *

Espero que este Fic les haya gustado, salió de hace un par de días que me encontraba limpiando la casa de mis abuelos y sin querer rompí un vaso de la colección de la Liga Española y la Selección Internacional de mi abuelo :'v

Rompí a Francia, lo tiré al piso sin querer queriendo, ¡dejé viudo a Arthur! Ya no hay más FrUk De vasitos uwu

...Abuelito, si lees esto, es mentira lo de tu vaso ;3;

Mein Liebe: Mi amor/Querido

Scheiss: Mierda o Maldición

Mein gott: Dios mío

Nos leemos en otra, ¡hasta pronto gente!

 _ **An**_


End file.
